Love? Seariously?
by Michelle ships everyone
Summary: Meine zweite, diesmal längere Story von Draco und Hermine. Diese Pairing hat mich aber schwer erwischt :D Seit streng zu mir, sonst lerne ich es ja nie ;)
1. Anfang des ganzen

Hermine eilte den langen Gang entlang, schlitterte um eine Ecke, und rannte mit ihrer schweren Büchertasche weiter. Eine Locke pendelte genau vor ihren Augen hin und her, aber zurück streichen würde sie sie nicht. Sie würde noch zu spät zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kommen. Und wie sie es hasste zu spät zu sein! Die Stunde war bestimmt wichtig für die Schulaufgaben die schon in zwei Monaten geschrieben wurden! Noch eine Ecke. Gekonnt driftete das Mädchen um sie herum, dachte schon dass sie es Rechtzeitig schaffen könnte, als sie mit etwas zusammenstieß, wohl besser gesagt mit Jemandem. Und dieser Jemand war niemand anderes als der Kronprinz der Slytherin. Malfoy. Hermines Bücher und der Inhalt ihrer Tasche verteilten sich quer über den ganzen Gang. Ihr selbst stieg eine Unbesagbare röte ins Gesicht, da der Junge sie am Handgelenk und an der Hüfte hielt, damit sie nicht umfiel. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und die Hände brannten ein Loch in ihr innerstes. Es war ein Moment der Stille, in der sich beide Gegenseitig in die Augen Starrten. „Na, Schlammblut." Sagte Draco nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen ließ er sie los, dann fuhr er fort: „Die Stunde entfällt, aber das passt in dein Hirn nicht so richtig rein."

Er drehte sich um, und ging seines Weges. Hermine konnte nicht sehen dass er lachte, stumm, aber er lachte. Wie niedlich rot das Schlammblut geworden war. Diese Granger hatte es doch Tatsächlich geschafft eines ihrer Bücher auf die weit entfernte Regenrinne zu befördern, die Professor Sprout als automatische Wässerungsanlage benutzte, die sein Gewächshaus wässerte. Einmal drehte sich der Slytherin noch um, und sah wie sich Hermine bückte und ihr einige Locken ins Gesicht fielen. Malfoy machte abrupt halt, und musste gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen zurück zu gehen und ihr jene widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. _Verdammt Draco reiß dich zusammen._

Sie erhob sich mit ihren eingesammelten Sachen, und sah den Slytherin fort gehen. _So ein selbstgefälliger Volltrottel._ Aber Recht hatte er, der Lehrer Mauritius hatte etwas angedeutet. Und was nun? Sie blickte zu ihrem Buch in der Regenrinne hinauf, und stöhnte. `Wingardium Leviosa` . Das Buch schwebte in ihre Tasche. _Ich könnte ja in den Schülersprecherturm gehen und meine Aufgaben erledigen_, dachte sie im weiter laufen. Hoffentlich war aber Malfoy nicht auch auf dem Weg dorthin. Als die Braunhaarige sich entschieden hatte, machte sie sich auf den von hier aus kurzen Weg zum Portrait des alten Knackers. Sie musste noch genau eine Treppe nach oben gehen, die Treppe, die Peeves gerade mit Begeisterung mit Seifenlauge einseifte. Vorhin waren ihr noch ein paar Schüler entgegen gelaufen, aber hier war niemand, der sich nicht unbedingt mit dem Poltergeist anlegen sollte. Das Mädchen seufzte, machte dann aber energische Schritte die Treppe hinauf. „Na. Wenn das nicht unsere liebe kleine Streberin ist." Peeves Stimme war tief und einschmeichelnd. „Willst du ne Dusche?" Plötzlich hörte man eine Stimme die rief: "Peeves, ich benötige deine Hilfe." Und sofort schwirrte der Geist mit einem `Ja Herr Baron` weg, nicht ohne den Eimer scheppernd fallen zulassen, dessen Inhalt Hermine aber knapp verfehlte. _Dieses Mistvieh, hatte ich nicht schon einmal über etwas gegen Geister gelesen?_ Mit diesen Gedanken gong sie weiter, und durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis nach passenden Flüchen. Nun stand die Gryffindor endlich vor dem Portrait dass beim richtigen Vortragen der Parole (Nectaris Vivium) zur Seite schwang, und einen vollkommen leeren Turm offenbarte. Hermine war erleichtert, dass sie Malfoy jetzt nicht gegenüber treten musste. Sie stieg die linke Wendeltreppe nach oben, die zu ihrem Zimmer und ihrem Bad führte. Schulsprecher zu sein hatte eben seine Vorteile. Nachdem das Mädchen aus ihrem Umhang geschlüpft war, stieg sie in das stark nach Lavendel riechende Wasser. Der Schaum war einfach göttlich, richtig entspannend. Dann tauchte sie ein paar Mal in das warme Wasser um klare Gedanken zu kriegen. In der Theorie hatte Malfoy sie Festgehalten. Oh man sie konnte ja immer noch seine Hände fühlen. Die Hitze die von ihm ausging war einfach überwältigend. Schade dass er so ein aufgeblasener fiktiver Schnösel sein musste, eine richtige Schönheitsverschwendung. Wie er sich zum Beispiel immer durch die Haare fuhr die dann nur noch mehr abstanden. Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Drehte sie durch? Er war ihr Erzfeind und ehemaliger Todesser. Warum zum Teufel dachte sie so lange über ihn nach?

**Weil du ihn magst…**

Nein, auf gar keinen Fall mag ich diese Schlange!

**Sicher?**

Ja!

**Ich bin ein Teil von dir. Du kannst mich nicht anlügen.**

Ach halt einfach mal den Mund.

Er fuhr sich abermals durchs blonde Haar. Draco saß oben, auf dem Dach des Schülersprecherturms. Es war zwar Verboten und dazu noch Gefährlich, aber seit wann achtete er auf Regeln. Hier konnte er nun mal am besten ungestört nachdenken. Der Wind blies leicht, und nur das leise, plätschernde Geräusch des Sees drang ihm ans Ohr. Dann vernahm er ein lautes „Verdammt!" Und hörte hastige Schritte. Granger. Vorhin war sie ihm so nahe gewesen. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Und diese Locken… Der Slytherin sprang auf, und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Warum dachte er nur immer zu an dieses Verdammte Schlammblut. Er brauchte dringend irgendwelche Tabletten. _Am besten wäre es wenn ich jetzt nach unten in mein Zimmer gehe._ Seufzend folgte er seinem Gedanken. Malfoy stieg zurück in den Turm.

Hermine schrie auf: „Verdammt." Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt dass das Wasser über lief. Mit schnellen Schritten und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und eilte wieder zurück. `Finite` Das Wasser lief wieder zurück, bis es Vollends im Abfluss verschwand. Das war aber knapp gewesen. Stolz auf sich zog Hermine einen ihr viel zu großen Pulli, in dem sie ohne Schwierigkeiten komplett verschwinden könnte, an und darunter noch eine Leggins. Es war schließlich Feierabend und Hunger hatte sie keinen. Nicht nur wegen der Tatsache dass sie Ron und Harry nicht zusehen wollte wie sie mit ihren Freundinnen Pavati und Cho herumturtelten. Mit ihrer Lieblings Lektüre `Hogwarts im Wandel der Zeiten` verkroch sie sich in einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin. Nach ein paar Minuten huschte Malfoy lautlos in sein Zimmer, bemerkte aber bevor er eintreten konnte dass Hermine tief und fest schlief. Es war ein schöner Anblick. Das goldene Licht des Feuers hob ihr zartes Profil hervor. Sie wirkte nicht mehr so streng und hochnäsig wie immer, und sie verschwand fast in dem Monstrum von Pullover. Der gesamt Eindruck war einfach nur zu niedlich. Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann bemerkte er das er spannerte wie ein Weltmeister, und wen er ansah. Seine Haare zu bergeraufend dachte er sich nur dass er seine Verdammten Hormone unter Kontrolle bringen musste. Dann ging er.

Hermine öffnete ein Auge. Hatte sie Malfoy da nicht gerade beobachtet? Der Draco Malfoy? Nein. Bestimmt suchte er nach einer guten Möglichkeit sie zu verhexen. Dann schloss sie ihr Lid und schlief wirklich ein.


	2. Vorbereitungen für den Haloween Ball?

Hermine streckte sich. Es war nicht gerade gemütlich in diesem vermaledeiten Sessel. Mit der Mutter aller Gähner schaute sie auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. Dann sprang sie mit einem Aufschrei auf. „VERDAMMT!" Es waren schon zwei Schulstunden vergangen. Noch dazu Geschichte der Zauberei. Nein. Wie sollte sie das nur nachholen. Rennend schnappte sie sich alles was sie brauchte, wollte schon den Turm verlassen als sie bemerkte dass sie noch diesen Pulli anhatte. „MIST! MIST! MIST!" Genau als sie wieder Hinauf rennen wollte bemerkte sie wie sich die Tür zu ihrer Linken öffnete. Malfoy spitzte hinaus und rieb sich über die Augen. „Fuck Granger. Kannst du Schlammblut nicht mal in den Feiertagen die Fresse halten?" Stimmt. Morgen war Halloween. Da hatten sie nie Schule. Es gab einen Knall als ihre Hand mit ihrer Stirn kollidierte. Sie wollte dem Slytherin gerade sagen, dass er doch endlich seinen Hochnäsigen Arsch in sein Bett schieben sollte. Als sie bemerkte wie viel er anhatte, oder eher wie wenig. Eine einfache Jogginghose. Mehr nicht. Die breite Brust war trotz des miesen Wetters braungebrannt und ein Six-Pack war nicht zu übersehen. Sie wurde so rot wie eine Tomate und rannte hinauf in ihr Zimmer, aber nicht ohne ihm wüste Ausdrücke an den Kopf zu schmeißen.

Draco lachte glucksend. Wie schnell dieses Mädchen doch rot wurde. In dem viel zu großen Pullover sah sie beinahe aus wie ein Kleinkind, das zum ersten Mal verliebt ist. Malfoy schaute an sich hinunter. _Ach so._ Schlurfend ging er in sein grün silbern ausgeschmücktes Zimmer und zog sich ein T-Shirt über, durch das man seine Muskeln gut erkennen konnte. Er betrachtete sich lange im Spiegel. _Wie niedlich zerzaust ihre Haare waren…_ Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei bemerkte er dass er schon wieder solche Gedanken an ein Schlammblut verschwendete.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihre Tür. Sie war total rot und ihre Schnapp-atmung setzte ein. _Was für ein toller Körper._

**Siehst du. Du magst ihn.**

Nicht schon wieder.

**Doch! Akzeptiere die Wahrheit.**

Nein. Es ist normal rot zu werden wenn man nackte Haut sieht.

**Warst du schon mal so rot bei Harry und Ron geworden?**

Nein!

**Siehst du.**

Ich geh jetzt zu ihnen und wehe du mischt dich wieder ein, Hirn!

Ihr eine Jeans und einen Rollkragen Pullover, der komplett rot war, überziehend stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel. Die Haare waren zwar gekämmt, aber so widerspenstig wie eh und jeh. Ihre Rundungen kamen perfekt zu Geltung_. Oh Gott! Ich spreche schon so wie Ginny_, lachte Hermine in sich hinein. Ihre beste Freundin… Ab zu Ginny! Ohne Malfoy zu beachten, der auch aus seinem Zimmer heraus kam, ging sie zielstrebig durch das Portrait. Als das Mädchen draußen im Gang war schlug sie den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm ein. Endlich angekommen öffnete sich schon das Gemälde der dicken Dame und ein roter Blitz kam auf Hermine zu geschossen. Unter stürmischen Umarmungen lachten sie und Ginny. Irgendwann lösten sie sich doch noch voneinander und aus der jungen Weasley kamen die Worte nur so heraus Gesprudelt: „Geht es dir gut mit Malfoy? Ich hätte schon längst Selbstmord begangen." Die Gryffindor bemerkte einen fröhlichen Ausdruck in ihren Augen und wusste das das nicht das war was sie mir eigentlich erzählen wollte. „Rücks schon raus Ginny, was ist?" Mit einem Aufjauchzen umarmte sie mich nochmals aber so, dass mir die Luft wegblieb. Dann fing sie an um mich herum zu springen und zu singen: „Harry trennt sich von Cho! Lalala!" „Ginny! Du weckst noch das ganze Schloss auf." Versuchte ich die Überglückliche zu beruhigen. „Sollen es doch alle hören!" Hermine kam eine fiese Idee das Mädchen zum Schweigen zu bringen, die aber nach hinten losging. „Ich habe mich total in Draco verliebt, wir wollen zusammen durchbrennen." Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Wie ein Karpfen öffneten und schlossen sich ihre Lippen. „War doch nur 'n Witz." Die rothaarige brauchte einige Sekunden, dann lachte sie schallend. Das Portrait öffnete sich nun abermals, und Harry und Ron kamen hinaus. Harry lächelte Hermine an: „Und. Wie ist es mit Malfoy." „Wie wohl." Gab diese zurück und umarmte ihre besten Freunde, dennoch bemerkte sie nicht einmal wie rot Ron wurde: „Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade. Anzüge kaufen. Willst du mit?" Dann hackte sich seine kleine Schwester aber schon bei ihr unter. „Wir sind Mädchen. Wenn wir mit euch kommen würden würdet ihr ja unsere Kleider sehen. Der Ball wird großartig." Ja das würde er werden. Hermine und die anderen Vertrauensschüler und Freiwillige hatten alles beachtet, was für einen gelungenen Abend wichtig war. Es war ein Maskenball und niemand durfte erkennen wer hinter der jeweiligen Maske steckt. Die Schülersprecherin wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie gewaltsam von Ginny weggeschleift wurde. „Auf nach Hogsmeade!"

Draco stand in diesem ziemlich exquisiten Laden, der Anzüge anbot. Ein dunkelblauer mit weisem Hemd und grünem Kragen hatte es ihm angetan. Da öffnete sich die Tür und eine schnatternde Weasley schleifte die nicht gerade begeistert aussehende Granger hinter sich her. „ Ich hasse Kleider Ginny…" „Komm jetzt Herm!" Draco grinste. War diesem Mädchen nicht bewusst dass sie immer die schönste auf den Bällen war. Wie eine Veela die ihre Macht nur in Kleidern anwenden konnte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und wandte sich wieder der Verkäuferin zu. Warum zum Teufel mistete sich dieses Biest in seinen Gedanken ein.

Die Braunhaarige sah auf das Kleid hinunter, das Ginny heraus gelegt hatte. Es war knall Pink. „Nein danke, Ich such mal alleine weiter." Ohne Ginnys wiederreden zu beachten wandte sie sich einem zartblauen zu. Im Licht wirkte es beinahe grünlich. Das ganze wurde mit einer Schleife am Hals zusammen gehalten, und ein Schlitz in den langen Falten des Kleides würde beim Laufen immer eines ihrer Beine zur Geltung bringen. Ein weises Band um die Hüfte, an dem eine wunderschöne kleine blaue Kette baumelte. Toll. „Gute Wahl." Hermine drehte sich abrupt um und stieß beinahe mit einer etwas rundlicheren, aber netten Frau zusammen. „Weist du dieses hier hat meine verstorbene Freundin gemacht. Sie sah dir sehr ähnlich und wollte dass ich dieses Kleid derjenigen gebe, bei der es beim Tragen leuchtet. Willst du es versuchen?" Das Mädchen nickte und verschwand kurz darauf in einer der vielen Umkleide Kabinen. Als sie hinaus kam zog die Verkäuferin scharf die Luft ein. Als sie an sich hinunter sah wusste sie auch warum. Das Kleid GLÜHTE. Die Gryffindor sah in den Spiegel und brauchte erst einmal einige Sekunden um zu bemerken wie Fabelhaft sie aussah. „Wie schön… Nimm es. Klareise hatte es so gewollt." Schnell war es in eine Tüte gepackt und auch Ginny hatte sich für ein zart rosanes entschieden, als sie endlich den Laden verließen. „Zeig doch mal Herm." Ihre Freundin lächelte aber nur und schüttelte Stumm den Kopf.

Der alte Knacker schwang zur Seite und Hermine kletterte durch das frei gelegte Loch, als sie bemerkte dass Draco in einem der Sessel saß und sie keines Blickes würdigte. Ein Buch mit der Aufschrift: „Drachenblut und seine Verwendungen" lag aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß. „Ah. Schlammblut. Haben die keine Kleider für deine Hässlichkeit gehabt?" Das Mädchen seufzte und ging Stumm ihre Treppe hinauf. Bald Malfoy…

Auf ihrem Bett kramte sie unter ihrem Kissen etwas hervor. Eine blaue mit leuchtenden Perlen besetzte Maske. Diese hatte sie von ihren Eltern geschickt bekommen. Zu Weihnachten konnte sie nicht Heim da ihre Zeuger zu einem Kongress mussten. Sie drehte sich zum Spiegel und setzte die Maske auf. Die Spiele konnten beginnen

ANMERKUNG

Hat es euch gefallen? Ich bitte um viel Kritik und was ich besser machen könnte, denn ich bezweifele dass das hier perfekt ist. Wie wird es wohl weiter gehen?


	3. Haloween Ball mit Folgen

Hermine stand vor der geschlossenen Tür zum großen Saal. Mit einem Zauber hatte sie ihre Haare geglättet, die ihr nun offen über die Schultern vielen. Das Kleid war perfekt und samtweich. Alles war in Ordnung. Sie atmete tief ein, rückte ihre Maske zurecht, und öffnete eine der Türen.

Die Laute Musik haute das Mädchen fast um. Überall waren Kürbisse aufgestellt und die Tische wurden gerade zum Tanz beiseitegeschoben. Mist. Sie musste zur Eröffnung mit der Kröte tanzen. Als sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, hörte man vereinzelte eifersüchtige Seufzer. Niemand wusste dass sich die wohl bekannteste Streberin der Schule unter diesem Kleid verbarg. Malfoy stand schon neben Albus Dumbledor der seine Rede Begann.  
„Herzlich Willkommen liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich habe nur eines zu sagen. Lasset die Sau heraus!" Bei diesen Worten flammten die Kerzen in den Kürbissen auf und Draco nahm Hermines Hand in die seine.

Er hoffte inbrünstig dass man sein Herz nicht bis zum Ende der Halle hören konnte. Granger sah verdammt noch mal hinreißend aus. Sie legte nun eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und er konnte ihren Geruch tief einatmen. Die Musik veränderte sich, und ein langsamer Takt ertönte. „Skyfall." Er konnte es nicht glauben. Es war die berühmte Hexe, die unter dem Namen Adele sang. Er hätte nie gedacht dass sie es so gut konnte. Dabei hatte sie drei Todesfeen und mehr als Tausende Riesen fertiggemacht. Die Braunhaarige fing an im Takt mit zu summen, was den Slytherin dazu brachte zu Fragen. „Magst du diese Frau." Hermine sah verwundert zu ihm herauf. „Mögen? Ich liebe sie fast noch mehr als David Guetta und das möchte etwas heißen. Malfoys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er kannte diesen Muggel, der meistens mit einem anderen Muggel namens Sia arbeitete. Man konnte die Töne nicht verachten. Das Schlammblut hatte einen guten Geschmack. Nun schüttelte das Mädchen sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, und legte ihren zerbrechlichen Nacken frei. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. _Verdammt. Wie kann ich sie nur so begehren. Sie ist ein Verdammtes Schlammblut._

Hermine war geschockt über seine Nähe. Ihr Herz geriet aus dem Rhythmus und seine Hitze überwältigte sie schlicht weg. Er sah einfach nur umwerfend aus in dem Licht.

**Du magst ihn verdammt nochmal!**

Nein tu ich nicht!

**Natürlich Kleines. Ich bin genauso schlau wie du, vergiss das nicht.**

Vielleicht ein bisschen, Diskussion beendet.

**ICH WUSSTE ES!**

Sie grinste unwillkürlich. Bald verlor sie noch den Verstand. Nur wegen diesem Vermaledeiten Reinblütler. Aber er hatte eine gute Figur, das musste sie zu geben. Eine große Trauer erfasste sie, da Adele die letzten Zeilen sang. Der letzte Takt neigte sich zum Ende und Hermine versank in einer Reverenz (Verbeugung von Damen nach einem Tanz). Als sie wieder auf stand blickte sie Malfoy gerade Wegs in diese faszinierenden grauen Augen. Tomaten rot entschuldigte sich und lief eilig nach draußen. Ihr verdammten Hormone.

Draco wusste nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte. Sonst schmolzen alle Mädchen in seinen Armen hin, aber dieses Schlammblut ließ sein Charme kalt. In Gedanken bemerkte er wie sich sein bester Freund Blaise hinter Hermine her schlich. Verdammte Scheiße er würde doch nicht… Dem Grinsen auf Zabinis Gesicht schloss Irrtümer aus. Dieser Mistkerl. Draco rannte nun durch die Menge ebenfalls nach draußen. _Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmte…_

Hermine beugte sich leicht an die kühle Wand. Die Nachtluft tat gut und ihr Herz beruhigte sich. Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Warum nicht Ron oder Harry. Nein, die beiden waren Geschwister für sie, mehr nicht. Seufz. Sie mochte Draco.

**HAHA!**

Ich hab es zugegeben. Na und.

**Ich hatte aber Recht!**

Cool. Hier ein Keks.

**Hermine und Draco sitzen auf dem Baum….**

Ihre Sinnlosen Gedanken endeten mit einem Mal als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Das war doch nicht etwa? Nein. Es war Zabini. Sichtlich Desinteressiert drehte sich die Braunhaarige wieder um, als sie eine Hand an ihrem Hals spürte. Blaise grinste dreckig. „Na wenn das nicht die Kronprinzessin der Gryffindor ist. Mal schauen wie viel Spaß du mir bereiten kannst." Hermine röchelte. _Mist! Wo war ihr Zauberstab. _„Keine schlauen Sprüche mehr? Mal sehen was für Geräusche ich aus dir hervor locken kann, wenn ich dich nehme…" „Lass sie los."

Draco versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, innerlich aber brannte er vor Wut. Dass er es wagte sich an ihr zu vergreifen. „Wenn du sie nicht gleich loslässt reiß ich dir deine Venen alle einzeln aus dem Leib." Selbst seinem besten Freund konnte er das nicht verzeihen. Blaise folgte der Aufforderung, ließ seine Hand in die Tasche gleiten aber zu spät. Draco zückte schon seinen Zauberstab und hetzte ihm eine ganz Körperklammer auf den Hals. Er blickte zu Hermine herüber. Die Wut in ihren Augen war unverkennbar. `Finite` Der Spruch half bei fast allem und tatsächlich, die Stimme des Mädchens hallte über die Ländereinen Hogwarts. Sie schlug ihn immer wieder, an dieselbe Stelle. Mordparolen und Beleidigungen die Draco noch niemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte drangen aus ihrem Mund. Sie endete mit einem Tritt in seine Kron Juwelen. Blaise verzog das Gesicht. Malfoy sagte noch einmal ´Finite' und drehte sich um, er ging.

Hermine spuckte Blaise ins Gesicht. _Dieser widerliche Abklatsch eines Zauberers. _Er hatte es nicht verdient hier zu sein. Dann drang ein anderer Gedanke in den Vordergrund. Warum hat Draco sie gerettet… Ohne Lust sich noch auf dem Ball zu Vergnügen schlurfte sie zu dem Schülersprecherturm. Der alte Knacker war entsetzt als er sie sah und riet ihr Madame Pomfrey auf zu suchen. Ihn nicht beachtend ging das Mädchen zielstrebig auf einen der Sessel zu, schleuderte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen, und breitet sich so gut es ging aus. Bevor ihr Kopf die Lehne wirklich Berührte waren die gesamten Strapazen zu fiel, und die Braunhaarige schlief ein.

Draco wusste selbst nicht warum er dem Schlammblut zur Hilfe geeilt war. Sein Zorn war so immens gewesen. Ohne die Tür zum Ballsaal auch nur zu beachten lief er weiter in Richtung seines Zimmers. Der alte Knacker schien ziemlich aufgewühlt und murmelte etwas von `Hoffentlich keine Pocken`. Innen angekommen traute Der Slytherin seinen Augen kaum. Dort lag sie doch Tatsächlich auf dem Sessel und schlief. Die Schuhe waren zur linken und zur rechten des Kamins geschleudert worden, und der Flugbahn zu Folge war der rechte nur knapp an der teuren Mingvase vorbei geflogen. Malfoy grinste. Dann tat er etwas das ihn selbst überraschte. Er deckte sie zu, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre wunderbare Stirn, sog ihren Duft tief ein… Zum 3 Mal in dieser Woche sprang er zurück und Fluchte. _Verdammt Nochmal, sie ist ein Schlammblut! Keine Gesellschaft für ihn! _Ach wem machte er hier eigentlich etwas vor. Seufzend ging er in sein Zimmer, zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu und lag noch lange Wach. Denkend, warum zum Teufel es sie sein musste.


	4. Wenn es offensichtlich wird

Warum eigentlich ein Slytherin. Hermine war aufgewacht und hatte sich sofort diese Frage gestellt. Bei Zähneputzen hüpften die Worte in ihrem Kopf herum. Verspotteten sie aufs Beste. Ihre Haare hatten längst wieder ihre normale Kringel Form angenommen, und es war eine Qual sie zu kämmen. Warum er? Die Braunhaarige ging die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Warum Malfoy? Selbst Neville wäre ja noch akzeptabel aber warum er. In ihrem Traum hatte sie sich mit ihrem anderen ich über ihre Gefühle gestritten und war zu dem Schluss gekommen dass sie, Hermine Jane Granger, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. In Draco Malfoy, den Kronprinzen der Slytherins. Gott sei Dank dass heute ein weiterer freier Tag wartete, wie zum Teufel sollte sie ihre Hormone unter Kontrolle kriegen. Sich in einem der Sessel nieder lassend begann Hermine ein Buch zu lesen. „Liebe Trank oder Wahrheit?` war die Aufschrift.

Draco öffnete sanft die Tür. Dass Schlammblut saß in einem der Sessel, und hatte schon wieder diesen Monströsen Pullover an. Es war eigentlich Schade da ihr Körper nicht zu verachten war. Ihr vielen schon wieder ein paar locken ins Gesicht und in Malfoy brach ein Kampf aus. Er hätte ihr gern diese Locken aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Die Braunhaarige blickte auf, sah kurz in seine Augen, wurde entzückend rot und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Wie niedlich sie doch war. Der Slytherin schalt sich innerlich. _Was sind das für Gedanken an eine Muggelstämmige._ Ja er wollte sie. Da. Er hatte es Gesagt. Ging davon jetzt die Welt unter? Nein. Noch nicht.

Hermine versuchte angestrengt nicht mehr von ihrem Buch auf zu sehen, obwohl sie fühlte dass der Reinblütler sie beobachtete. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und eine ihr nur zu bekannte röte stieg dem Mädchen ins Gesicht. _Reis dich zusammen Granger. _„Höchst interessante Lektüre Granger. Willst wohl das Wiesel beeindrucken." Ohne etwas zu erwidern blickte sie stur in ihr Buch. „Hehj Schlammblut, kein Danke für Gestern?" Hermine Blickte erschrocken auf und sah in die schelmische Miene von Draco. Sie flüsterte beinahe: „Danke Malfoy." Dieser ließ sich aber nicht beirren. „Ein richtiger Dank wär nett." Nun platzte der braunhaarigen ihr Kragen, sie sprang auf und schnauzte los. „Danke. D-A-N-K-E! Verdammt nochmal. Was willst du denn von…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Denn Malfoy hielt ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben. Sodass sie in sein Gesicht blicken musste. Seine Hitze umfing sie und nur diese Augen hielten sie davon ab einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. „Ich dachte da eher an Belohnung als Folter." Er hatte die Stimme gesengt und leckte sich über die Lippen. Dann tat er etwas was er sich nie verzeihen würde. Er lachte auf, drehte sich um und ging. Hermine berührte ihre Lippen. Er war ihr so nahe gewesen. Paralysiert ließ sie sich wieder auf dem Sessel nieder.

„FUCK!" Er hätte es beinahe durchgezogen. Beinahe. Ihr Geruch hatte ihn so in den Bann gezogen dass er nicht mehr wusste was er tat. Was würde nur sein Vater sagen wenn er erfuhr dass sein Sohn Gefühle für ein jämmerliches, mickriges Schlammblut hegte. _Verdammte Scheiße._ Fluchend ging er durch die Gänge und ein paar Schüler blickten ihn verwundert an. Es war selten den Herr der Slytherins so aus der Fassung zu sehen. Draco wusste nicht wohin er wollte, aber trotzdem machte er nicht halt. Bis er schließlich von Parkinson aufgehalten wurde. „Malfoy Schatz." Flötete sie, und ergriff seine Hand. „Wo möchtest du denn hin?" Der Slytherin riss seinen Arm aus ihrer Hand und antwortete Kalt: „Nirgendwohin du willst!" Er lief weiter. Sein Vater hatte schon angedeutet dass er sich diese Slytherin zur Schwiegertochter wünschte. Und nicht eine Gryffindor die geholfen hatte den Lord zu besiegen. Schon wieder fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Dann kam er wieder beim Schülersprecherturm an. Das Mädchen war anscheinend nicht da. Mit hastigen Schritten ging er in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die Beine ausgebreitet ließ er den Kopf baumeln und faltete die Hände. Dann fiel ihm ein was sein Vater einmal gesagt hatte. „Wenn dich ein Mädchen jemals dazu bringt, so zu sitzen, dann bist du verschossen in sie wie ein Rohrapfel. Dabei hatte er Narzissa liebevoll angelächelt. Ja. Sein Vater liebte seine Mutter, obgleich diese nicht mit all dem einverstanden war das er da tat. Und nun saß er hier. Nur weil ihn das Schlammblut fast geküsst hatte. Er hasste sich dafür.

Hermine berührte mit der einen Hand immer noch ihre Lippen. Wie wäre wohl ein Kuss mit ihrem Erzfeind? Fordernd, nicht sanft, rau! Da war sie sich sicher. Er war ja schließlich die Schul Schlampe. Aber was wenn das alles nur Gerüchte waren, die Parkinson ausgestreut hatte in dem Wunsch er würde für immer ihr gehören? Ach verdammt. Warum dachte sie nur solange über etwas nach was _beinahe_ passiert wäre. Sie sollte sich um die anstehenden Schulaufgaben kümmern. Sich mit ihren Freunden treffen. Und nicht auf dem Bett liegen und Nachdenken was passiert _wäre, hätte sein können._ Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss, und wartete kurz darauf vor dem Portrait der dicken Dame auf Ginny, die sofort heraus geeilt kam. Nach kurzer Zeit saßen die Freundinnen in der Bücherei und unterhielten sich leise über alles, bis Hermine endlich herausrückte. „Du Ginny. Wäre es deiner Meinung nach falsch sich in einen Slytherin zu verlieben?" Ginny dachte kurz nach. „Schon. Die sind doch alle Weiberhelden. Vor allem Malf…" Ihr Mund klappte auf. „Nein!" Ich seufzte und nickte: „Doch. Was soll ich nur tun." Jetzt fing die rothaarige an zu lachen. „Du hast mich fast erwischt Herm. Mein Gott. Ich dachte wirklich du könntest Malfoy mögen." Wohl oder übel Stimmte Hermine in ihr Lachen ein, und ein schwer verletzter Slytherin bahnte sich leise seinen Weg aus der Bücherei, als die Mädchen ermahnt wurden Still zu sein.

Der Stich in seinem Herzen war riesig und Schmerzhaft. Bis in die Bücherei war er ihr gefolgt. Ja. Er war sich jetzt sicher dass er sie mochte. Da. Er hatte es schon wieder zugegeben. Wie konnte er sich nur in eine Gryffindor verlieben, die noch nicht einmal dasselbe für ihn fühlte. _So ein Mist aber auch. Da verknallt man sich in ein Schlammblut und die will nicht. _Er fluchte frustriert vor sich hin, und der alte Knacker öffnete nur wiederwillig das Portrait und murmelte etwas von `Alle nur verrückt hier`. Nun konnte Draco nicht anders. Er setzte sich in den Sessel in dem Granger immer saß und fuhr mit den Fingern ehrfürchtig die Lehnen hinab. Er konnte ihren leichten Lavendel Geruch vernehmen und saugte ihn tief in sich hinein. _Verdammt nochmal war er ein Spanner._ Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf, als das Bild zur Seite schwang und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit um in sein Zimmer zu hechten, als Hermine auch schon den Raum betrat.

Ginny hatte ihr so ein schlechtes Gewissen verpasst, dass ihr Herz sich verkrampfte. Sie schämte sich es ihrer besten Freundin zu erzählen. Achduscheiße! Es war ihr also doch ernst mit ihm. Es gab einen dumpfen Aufschlag als ihre Stirn gegen den Tisch klatschte. Warum auch er? Warum müssen die Hormone sie auch so hassen? Dann tat sie etwas das sie selbst überraschte. Sie klopfte automatisch an Malfoys Tür. Kurz darauf erschien sein verwundertes Gesicht. „Was den Schlammblut?" Sie wurde rot murmelte dass nichts wäre und eilte durch den Raum an ihre Treppe, dann hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Draco kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Hatte Granger gerade wirklich geklopft, und war sie dann wirklich völlig errötet gewesen? Der Slytherin war sich nicht sicher. Die hatte ja Nerven. Irgendwie fühlte er sich stolz, warum auch immer. Abermals fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand durch die zerzausten Haare. Er brauchte Ablenkung, und entschied sich Zabini Blaise einen Besuch abzustatten und ihm nebenbei seine Erinnerung zu nehmen.

Nach ein paar Stunden waren Zabini und der Kronprinz wieder die besten Freunde. Seine gesamte Erinnerung an den Haloweenabend war gelöscht und Draco fühlte sich trotz allem endlich einmal wieder wohl. „Sag mal Draco bist du verknallt?" Der Junge blickte verwundert zu seinem Freund hinauf. „Du benimmst dich so komisch. "Wirklich?" Fragte Malfoy verzweifelt. Er musste nicht auch noch aussehen wie ein voll verknallter Vollpfosten. Nun war Blaise in seinem Element. „Dass ich diesen Tag noch erleben darf. Mein bester Kumpel, Frauenheld schlecht hin ist verknallt? Wer ist es denn? Isabella? Oder doch Pansy." Draco schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Hmm. Wer denn sonst…" Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei sagte Malfoy: „Ich liebe niemanden man." Blaises Augen weiteten sich. „Ein Korb? Der Kronprinz bekommt einen Korb. Omeingott das kann doch nur eine Gryffindor sein!" Anscheinend war seine Miene nun Schuld bewusst den sein bester Freund fuhr glücklich fort. „Sag mir nicht es wär _Granger_." War er wirklich so zu durchschauen? Dennoch versuchte der Verliebte eine abweisende Bewegung. „Ich reis mir eher die Nieren raus als mich in die zu verlieben." Sein Freund stöhnte. „Schade. Ich hätte schwören können es wäre das Schlammblut." Er setzte ein trauriges Grinsen auf, beobachtete Draco aber sehr genau. „Ich muss los!" Und schon war der in die Enge getriebene Slytherin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Der Zurückgebliebene rieb sich die Hände. „Interessant… Was wenn ich die beiden Mal zu einem treffen zwinge?" Mit diesem mehr netten als boshaften Gedanken ging Blaise aus dem Raum.


End file.
